SkypeFags' Fanfic
by TeamKuuhaku
Summary: Basically, a spin-off of the Hunger Games but with a serious twist...


**SkypeFags' Fanfic**

_**Characters**_

_Authors__: Kitty (Only likes consensual sex in the missionary position for the sole purpose of procreation)_

_ L (The Master of Rape and tea brewing)_

_Co-Author:__ Lemon (and his trusted companion, the PG Tips monkey)_

_Anny (Prefers D.P., T.P., Q.P; any amount of dicks to be honest)_

_Reda (He'll take you out, in more ways than one, has a tiny penis)_

_Ass (Anything goes; animals, humans, aliens, dinosaurs, inanimate objects; he'll fuck anything. AKA: the amazing rapist, has a one inch wonder)_

_Missy (Very experienced with the dick ;)_

_Osama (Came[lt]o[e])  
><em>

_**Chapter 1 - The Reveal**_

A soft breeze was rustling L's hair. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, brushing sand off his shoulders. He felt hazy, and looked around in confusion. "What the.." He muttered as he realised he was sitting on a beach, surrounded by nothing but sand and water. A little further behind him, he could see a jungle.

A loud gasp interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to the side, only to see two short girls lying in the sand, cuddled up in each others arms. They had to be around fifteen, maybe sixteen. "W-where are we?" The shorter, paler one mumbled, grabbing the other girls hand. This girl was the one who had gasped. She had faggy blue hair (top kek) and tan skin. "It's fine, Anny, we'll be fine." She tried to calm down the smaller girl, whose lips started trembling. "Where the FUCK are we?" She cried out again. L grinned. He was going to like this, stranded on an island with underage girls? He secretly thought to himself, "What a perfect opportunity for some **RAPE**. "But they didn't seem to be alone. As he turned around, he spotted more and more people lying on the beach around them. There was a buff looking ahab guy, a dark haired guy with a beard and messy hair (he smelled of weed and vodka), a tall and intimidating man wearing a UK T-shirt and an older looking woman dressed in a soldiers uniform.

Minute for minute, everyone started waking up and gathering at a group of rocks, which they sat down on. After the first general confusion, people started to try to introduce themselves. "I'm L," the rape fanatic said. "We're Anny and Kitty" the girls mumbled. "Réda" seemed to be the ahab guy's name, and the guy next to him introduced himself as "Ass". Lemon was the tall, beefy guy wearing the UK shirt, and the woman in the soldiers uniform introduced herself as Sergeant Missy.

After a while of talking and trying to figure out who was who, Reda finally raised the question they had all been thinking about: "So… how the fuck did we get here? What is this place?"

"The last thing I remember was being pushed into the back of a van and someone putting a bag over my head…" L mumbled. "Oh yeah, we remember that too," Anny and Kitty concurred. "Well that sucks shit," Reda shouted out in anger. Lemon started to walk around, and after some time, he saw a signpost that had a little notice in an envelope attached to it. He picked it up, unfolded it and called out to the others. "Guys.. I think I found an explanation." They all gathered around him, and he started to read:

"Welcome to Rape Island (not Australia)!

You have been captured, drugged and brought here for a reason: Rape.

You will uncover more reasons for your being here after a while, but for now, all you need to know are the instructions:

You will each get a bag full of supplies, including viagra and a randomly chosen weapon.

You have an hour until the game starts, each team has to head out in a different direction.

It is your job to rape as many people as possible and to write down your score in the books also included in the bag (write down how much fun the rape was out of 10).

After three days, the person who has spread his seed to the most others will be the winner.

Of course girls cannot spread their semen. Their job is to each team up with a man and assist him with his rapes. The winner team will be rescued, and all other teams will be sold into slavery."

"This is fucking ridiculous." Missy said sternly "I demand to be released."

There was moment of silence, until Kitty and Anny started slowly giggling at each each other. "This has to be a prank, it's probably just an elaborate ruse."

Some of the others joined in with their laughter. The only one who kept a straight face was Lemon, who slowly pulled something flesh-colored out of the envelope he was still holding. It was a cut off dick. "I don't think it's a joke..." He groaned, close to throwing up.

Everyone went silent again.

"Well... We better start teaming up!" L said, with a disturbingly cheery grin, which unsettled the others.

Ass slinked away while the others looked for prospective partners.

"I'm not leaving Anny's side!" Kitty shouted. "Y-yeah," Anny added. "That's not happening."

Missy stepped forward. "I'm picking Réda. He looks the strongest. Let's go." She ordered, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the jungle. Réda shrugged, following her as he was grabbing one of the bags on the floor for each of them.

The next person to step forward was Lemon. "Fuck the stupid rules, I don't want to team up with a weak girl. I'm picking L. Two men are a lot stronger than those two. We'll destroy them easily." L added, "When we're done with them, they won't even have rectums." The Dynamic Duo from the Land of Tea strolled away with their bags of supplies. Now the only ones left standing there were the two teenage girls, both now under the harsh realisation that they have to fend for themselves and eachother. How were they going to be rescued without a man spreading his seed for them? Basically, they were fucked. In the rhetorical sense now, and probably (definitely) in the literal sense later on. They grabbed each other by the hand, snagged the two remaining bags and started to run off towards the cliffs to their left.

_End of the 1st chapter [ the rape will soon be commencing ;) ]_

**Chapter 2 - The Dynamic Duo (from the Land of Tea)**

They were knee deep in shit. Actual shit. The Dynamic Duo had been walking for over 2 hours and had just walked through a massive swampland full of shit. Or mud. They couldn't tell anymore.

"Where in the fuck are we?" questioned Lemon, as if L knew.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" retorted L to emphasise the stupidity of Lemon's questioning.

"Well, we haven't even seen the other teams since we all split up hours ago. We need to find one of the teams pretty soon. We haven't even gotten a single rape."

"I agree but first, we seriously need to find some fucking land," L shouted out irritably.

After about 25 more minutes of trudging through the swampland, Lemon and L found some dry land that seemed to lead into a forest.

"Fucking finally!" exclaimed L, who was drenched in mud/shit.

"About fucking time," Lemon agreed. "But we're still no closer to finding anyone."

L walked forward for a while but stopped suddenly.

"You'll never believe what I've just seen," he said, excitedly.

"A condom? A vibrator? I don't fucking know, do I?" Lemon grouchily said, as if he were severely pissed off.

"Footprints."

"No fucking way."

"Yep. And they're small," L grinned.

"You don't think…"

"Yeah. It's got to be those two teens we saw right at the beginning of this shit."

"Kitty and Anny?"

"Those are the ones," L murmured menacingly as he licked his lips.

"Let's fucking follow them, mate!" Lemon yelled, as he was thrilled at the chance of some potential rape.

Just as Lemon was about to run off, following the footprints, L grabbed him and pulled him back.

"What's your fucking problem, L?"

"If we go rushing after them without a plan, we're going to get fucked. We need to think this through. They've probably laid a trap or ambush of some sort because they know they'll be targeted. We can't just rush in there or we'll get seriously fucked. Let's do this cautiously and think of a plan first."

"Okay, okay, got it," said Lemon, calming down. "Let's think."

Lemon and L sat down to rest and think about what to do. After about 10 minutes, L jumped up in joy.

"I think I've got it!" he exclaimed.

"Go on then. What's the plan?"

L began explaining in his best narrative voice (he sounded like a twat), "Basically, we're going to split up and go down two separate paths. You'll follow the footprints and I'll walk in the same direction but away from you. Just in case they laid traps. But anyway, you keep following the footprints and keep and I'll keep watch from a distance and look out for other teams. Try to be as quiet as possible, we don't want to be noticed. As soon as you see the teen bitches, alert me, silently. We'll move in for the rape. And that is my brilliant plan."

"So let me get this straight."

"Yeah?"

"I'm just the bait so you don't get hurt?"

"Yep."

"I fucking hate you."

"Thanks bro. Now stop being butthurt you cunt and give me the weapon. What weapon did we get anyways?"

"Holy fuck on a shit sandwich. We got the best weapon ever!"

"What is it? I want to know."

"It's a 9mm semi-automatic pistol that fires both bullets and rohypnol tablets."

"Fuck off, you fucking cunt."

"I'm being serious," Lemon says, handing over the gun, "Check this out."

L studies the gun, looking it over, "This is fucking amazing! This must have been the best weapon to have been given out."

"Well, it's damn well awesome," Lemon agreed.

"Let's stop tossing around and get to the fucking bitches!" L said, almost too happily.

"Okay then? You sound kinda happy about this situation bro. You seem seriously fucked up."

"Of course I love this situation! There's so much rape involved!"

"What the fuck man?"

"Let's just get going."

"Alright then…"

As Lemon and L split up to execute their plan, L seems eerily happy in spite of the situation…

_End of the 2nd chapter [the rape will be commencing soon]_


End file.
